


A Kind Gesture

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/M, Gags, Implied Breeding, canon divergence I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At the funeral, Naomi had thought that Peter was kind.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Naomi Herne
Kudos: 44
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	A Kind Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of beard burns" at fail_fandomanon.

At the funeral, Naomi had thought that Peter was kind.

Here, naked and bound to his bed, a rag stuffed into her mouth, she is discovering just how kind he can be. His beard is scratchy and rough against her soft thighs, so different from Evan's smooth cheeks, but his tongue is gentle as it laps along her slit, teasing the hard bud of her clit. Naomi's hips arch upwards, chasing after that wet touch; that makes Peter glance up at her and smirk. It makes Naomi's face burn with shame.

"I'm so glad I could cheer you up." He brings one hand between her legs, stroking her folds with one calloused fingertip before sliding the whole finger inside her. Naomi groans behind her gag, squeezing around Peter's finger while he moves it around, bringing his thumb over to her clit. "There is time for grief, but eventually you have to move on. I'm glad to help you with that."

Peter slides another finger inside Naomi, stroking both fingers in and out of her while he keeps his thumb on her clit, rubbing her in a circular motion. He looms over Naomi, staring deep into her eyes before he leans down to peck her on her lips, laughing when Naomi twists away from him.

"After all, that's what family is for," Peter continues, unbothered. He leans between Naomi's small breasts, pressing a kiss between them. His beard burns against her skin, still strange, still unwanted. "And you are part of the family now."

He pulls his fingers out of her, bringing his hand over to her face so she can see his fingers gleam with her slick. He wipes his fingers gently against her mouth, the gag and her parted lips both, before taking both of his hands to the front of his trousers.

"Although, if you don't think that's the case yet-" Peter unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly, taking his cock out. It's large and intimidating, sending a tremor running through Naomi's body.

"-it will be soon."

Naomi can only dread what he means as Peter mounts her.


End file.
